marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Banner (Earth-14325)
formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-14325 | BaseOfOperations = Earth-616; formerly Earth-14325 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (as Banner); Green (as Hulk) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (as Banner); Green (as Hulk) | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Immense size and green skin/hair/eyes while transformed into the Hulk | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; supervillain; nuclear physicist; tyrant | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by Gamma radiation | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Salvador Larroca | First = Avengers Vol 5 25 | HistoryText = In this reality, Bruce Banner was "cured" from the Hulk as he had been lobotomized, and he had no longer access to the emotional centers of his brain, thus he couldn't get angry and transform, unless an implant which stimulated said parts was activated. The controller of that implant was kept by his fellow teammates in the Avengers, and they took turns to use it. The reality of these Avengers was destroyed during an Incursion, but they were saved from their death by the A.I.M. of Earth-616 and brought to said reality. They escaped from A.I.M. Island and arrived to New York, wondering where were they, and realized they were in an alternate reality from that they came from. When Thor realized the humans near him weren't on their knees, he killed them to teach a lesson. Shortly after, the Avengers were attacked by A.I.M.'s Adaptoids in order to bring them back to A.I.M. Island. During the fight, Wasp's device which controlled the Hulk was destroyed, causing him to revert to his human form. He left the battle and decided to go to what would be his apartment in his home reality, and discovered his counterpart there. Both Banners begun interacting, and Bruce revealed to his Earth-616 counterpart the differences between them, including his lack of doctorate and that he was "cured" from the Hulk. Earth-616 Banner hit Bruce from behind with a tool, knocking him unconscious so that he could temporarily take his place. During his Avengers' fight against Earth-616 Avengers, Earth-616's Hulk masqueraded as his counterpart in the battle, while he remained captive. During the fight, A.I.M. stealthily captured both teams in a temporal shielding which made them stand still, and removed the tyrant Avengers in order to bring them back to their reality. After Earth-616's Bruce Banner confronted Tony Stark for the reformation of the Illuminati and destroyed a small portion of the Avengers Tower after Hulking out, he and Stark framed this counterpart for Hulk's crimes and turned him over to S.H.I.E.L.D., and also put him a dispositive which prevented him from speaking. When Steve Rogers began hunting down the Illuminati, and tracked them down to Cádiz, Spain, he deployed this alternate reality Hulk, and had made a device to control him in the same way the tyrant Avengers used to do. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Bruce Banner of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Bruce Banner of Earth-616. | Strength = Possibly slightly superior to Bruce Banner of Earth-616 as he overpowered him (in his Doc Green form) after Steve Rogers unleashed him on the Illuminati. | Weaknesses = Banner is emotionally neutered. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = He is described (and describes himself) as a sociopath. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Robert Bruce Banner (Terra-14325) Category:Banner Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Sociopaths Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Invulnerability Category:Regeneration Category:Leaping Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Bulletproof Durability Category:Bulletproof Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616